Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of setting the disclosure range of a content in a plurality of sites.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user terminal uploads a content to a server apparatus, and the server apparatus distributes the content to a third-party terminal, the user sets in advance the distribution target (disclosure range) of the content in the server apparatus, and the server apparatus distributes the content to only a third-party terminal included in the disclosure range (see WO2011/007554).
Furthermore, the first server apparatus to which a content has been uploaded from the user terminal serves as a relay apparatus to transfer the content to the second server apparatus, and the second server apparatus distributes the content to a third-party terminal.
In this case, there is no problem only if the disclosure range of a content set in the first server apparatus is the same as that set in the second server apparatus. If, however, the set disclosure ranges are different from each other, the second server apparatus may unwantedly distribute the content to a third-party terminal within a disclosure range different from that intended when the user uploads the content from the user terminal to the first server apparatus.